pokestorysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Inicia en Johto! -1-
Estos son los primeros 15 episodios de la primera temporada de Pilar-Mon. Para ver los siguientes 15 hagan click aqui. EP001: ¡Nuevos entrenadores salen a la luz! Era un día sábado en la noche, Richelle, había llegado a su casa pero curiosamente no había nadie, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada ya que a esa hora tenía que ver sus cuatro capítulos diarios de Junjou Romantica, hasta que de pronto vio una ventana a medio cerrar, perfecto, fue lo que pensó y se metió por ahí. A la mañana siguiente, era Domingo y pilar tenia que ir a catecismo, su abuela la despertó y ella le dijo que quería empezar su aventura pokémon y que su padre le dio permiso. Pero fue a avisar que ya no iría mas porque emprendería su viaje pokémon, a o que le dijeron que Yisus no aprobaba eso(?). Fue a elegir su pokémon al laboratorio en su bicicleta, pero en el camino... thumb|left|Richelle en su bicicleta Anciana: -Le mira desde su casa y espera que esta pase por enfrente para decirle- Mucha suerte en tu aventura el día de hoy hijita. -Más o menos con tono siniestro- Richelle: -Le apunta con el dedo indice como señalándola y le grita- ¡Cállese usted anciana fea! Anciana: -Se queda con una expresión de poker face- En en laboratorio... Elm: Hola, Pilar, veo que viniste por tu pokémon. Richelle: Si, si, si ¿A que más vendría? Elm: Claro... ¿Y tú hermano? Tu prima vino temprano y eligió a Chikorita. Richelle: Durmiendo, lo que sea. Pues yo quiero a Cyndaquil. Elm: De acuerdo. Ten. -Le entrega al pequeño pokémon fuera de su pokeball y le da esta misma por separado- thumb|Cyndaquil en los brazos de Elm Richelle: ¡Eres adorable~! Cyndaquil: -Le lame la cara- Richelle: ¿Puedo llevarle ese Totodile del fondo al idiota? Elm: ¿A James? ¡Claro! Richelle: ¿Esta es su pokebola? Elm: En efecto. Richelle: Totodile y Cyndaquil, regresen! Elm: Ten también estas pokedex. Una para ti y una para tu hermano. Ya le di una a tu prima. Buena suerte. A, si, cada vez que captures un pokémon sera enviado a mi laboratorio. Richelle: Solo no me los robe, ¿Es todo? Elm: Si, ¿porque? Richelle: Esque ya me canse de oírlo. Elm: ¬¬. Puedes irte. -dice con algo de resignación en su tono de voz- Luego ella iba en su bici camino a su casa, donde estaba James, (son hermanos asique viven en la misma casa) cuando una sra. la detuvo (como en heath gold y soul silver si no tiene pokemon, la sra creyó que Richelle no tenia porque guardo las dos pokeball en su mochila). Richelle: ¿¡Para que me detuvo vieja ridícula?! -Si, aveces era un poco prepotente- Señora: Oh que niña tan atrevida, solo quería avisarte que no salieras sin un pokémon porque sería peligroso. Richelle: Pues, ¿Y a usted que le importa? -Le muestra el dedo del medio y se va como si nada- La señora simplemente se quedo callada. Richelle: -Murmura para si misma- No recordaba que la gente de pueblo primavera fuera tan estorbosa. Luego en su casa a Richelle la llamaron por teléfono y ella dijo: no, pilar esta de viaje y luego colgó, traspirando se seco con una toalla porque no quería la molestaran cuando iba leyendo el manga de Koi suru Boukun, hasta que Richelle al fin llego a casa, saco a cyndaquil y totodile de sus pokebolas para darle el pokémon de agua a su hermano y lo abrazó, sacandole la billetera del bolsillo sin que este se diera cuenta Richelle: Bueno pues, eso era todo joder, ¡Ya me voy bastardo! -trata de igualar un acento italiano pero no le salió en lo absoluto, intenta salir de la casa con la billetera en mano escondida tras la espalda- James: ¿Vas de viaje con Cyndaquil? Richelle: Si, ¿nos acompañan? James: ¡Claro! Pero... entrégame mi billetera. ¬¬ Richille: Solo quería saber si te dabas cuenta~ -Sonríe sínicamente y le da la billetera- James: Si claro. Y yo soy Arceus. Richelle: Oh! ¿En serio? ¡No lo sabia! Alaben al dios Arceus -Le susurra al pequeño pokémon "Con lanzallamas"- Cyndaquil: -obedeciendo a su entrenadora ataco a James con lanzallamas, quemándolo- James: Tal vez esté quemado... ¡Pero estoy hermoso! Richelle: Dirás hermostro~ James: ¡Tu cállate princesa! Richelle: Uh, gracias, pero no gracias. Soy hermafrodita -Hace cara de ":3"- James: ... Chorro de agua~ -Le susurra al pokémon- Totodile: -Haciendo caso también a lo que dijo su entrenador suelta un débil pero efectivo chorro de agua- Richelle: -Ya estaba empapada por el agua que le había sido proporcionada- Nah, ya tenía calor~ Todos: -Con una gota estilo anime en la cien- Richelle: ¡Ya vamonos! ???: ¡No tan rápido! Prinplup: Prinplup! Richelle: Oh, la abuela y Prinplup! Abuela: Alisson los acompañará! James y Richelle: Noooo, ¡abuela! Abuela: No quiero quejas. Es su prima, es mayor y debe cuidarlos. Prinplup: -infla su pecho mientras asiente con la cabeza- Alisson: Yo y Chikorita, Richelle y Cyndaquil, James y Totodile. En un viaje... Suena bien. Abuela: ¡No se olviden de sus mochilas! -le lanza su respectiva mochila a cada uno- Los 3: -casi caen por el peso de estas- James: Como es que una abuelita tiene tanta fuerza!?. Sin ofender. Abuela: Porfavor, fui campeona Olímpica en cada una de las disciplinas! Richelle: Que les echaste?! Piedras!? Abuela: Es todo lo que necesitan en su viaje. Richelle: (De que nos servirán las piedras?) -pensó- James: Apuesto que piensas de que nos servirán las piedras~ Richelle: Noooo. -trata de ocultar su vergüenza al ser descubierta- Ay, me rasguñe con algo! Todos: -ríen- Richelle: No me hace gracia! James: Según el mapa, debemos ir a la ruta 29! ¡Vamos por las putas! Digo, pokémon. Richelle: Fingiré que no oí eso. Los tres: -Corriendo sin razón aparente para llegar a su destino- Abuela: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN CAMBIARSE LA ROPA INTERIOR!!!!!!!!!! Los 3: -caen hacia un lado- James: Tutu dora, tutudora, zorro no te lo lleves, zorro no te lo lleves...! Richelle: Por favor no hagas eso. James: Muérdeme! Richelle: Como digas... -le muerde el brazo- James salta de dolor mientras Richelle lo mordía y Alisson, Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile reían. Así comienza la singular aventura "Pilarmon" ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''EP002: La gran ruta 29'' Nuestros héroes dan el primer paso en su gran aventura aproximándose a la Ruta 29 de camino a Ciudad Cerezo. Richelle: Mmmm, el nombre de esa ciudad me da hambre. James: A ti todo te da hambre y, no jodas ¡Odias la fruta! Allisson: Solo te daría hambre si fuera Ciudad Pizza! Todos: -ríen- Richelle: ¡Claro que no!. Que hago si acaso tiene champiñones?! o aceitunas! puaj! James: ¿Sabes? a veces tienes que reservarte tus opiniones. Richelle: Si... no lo creo. -mira a otro lado- ¡Oh! ¡Un hidrante! Allisson: No pensaras hacer pipí en el o si? Richelle: No! como se te ocurre?!... Solo voy a sacarle una foto para mi blog. Todos: -ríen- Mientas todos reían, aparece un Pidgey salvaje de entre los arbustos y con su pico agarra el desodorante de Richelle que estaba en su mochila, la cual se encontraba medianamente abierta y se lo lleva thumb|Pidgey volando Richelle: ¡Hey! ¡mi desodorante!... Bah, de todas formas jamás lo uso. Es solo un adorno. James y Allisson: -les cae una gota estilo anime por la cien- Pero entonces el Pidgey vuelve, deja el desodorante y agarra un sandwich Richelle: Noooo!. Mi Sandwich de Queso asado no! Entonces empiezan una persecución tipo británica (en cámara rápida como en el capitulo de los simpson donde sale Helen Fielding) hasta que al final Richelle está cara a cara con el pidgey y lanza a cyndaquil al combate Richelle: Ascuas! Pidgey esquivo con agilidad el ataque y lanzo un tornado que de igual manera esquivo cyndaquil Richelle: ve pokebola! Pero pidgey esquivo la pokebola Richelle: No escapes! -le lanza otra- Pidgey sigue poniendo resistencia las evita Richelle: Pero porque te mueves, no ves que te quiero atrapar!? 20 minutos después... Habían como unas 20 pokeball en el piso Richelle: -Grita- Es todo, no te seguirás burlando de mi!! Fuego de marte, enciendete! Todos:-gotita- James: Te das cuenta de que tu no eres Sailor mars!? Richelle: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tu no tienes la voluntad del guerrero! Alisson: y tu te das cuenta de que tu no eres Hyoga? -le pregunta a su primo- James: -saca cinta adhesiva de su mochila y se lo enrolla en la boca a alisson- Mucho mejor! Por lo menos si logras sacártelo se te saldrá el bigote! Alisson: -rallita morada- Richelle: -lanza otra pokeball- y Pidgey la esquivo una vez mas Richelle: sabes que?...No use mi fuego de marte en vano Richelle saca una roca enorme que había en su pie, se acerca a pidgey y le pone la roca en un ala Richelle: Ahora si no escaparas! -le pega un pergamino a un pokebola (Quién sabe de dónde lo sacó) y la lanza- Pidgey se quedo ya que no pudo esquivar la pokebola de ninguna manera Richelle: Listo... Juego de niños, lo capture en 20 segundos. James: Mas bien 20 minutos. Richelle: Shhh! son casi lo mismo!, oye porque alisson ha estado tan callada? a si, la cinta adhesiva, sera mejor que se quede así. Todos: -Ríen aunque alisson tenia una expresión de "¬¬"- Un rato después... Richelle: -cantando- En la linea del treee~n, todo puede pasaaa~r... James: No estas en la linea del tren! y nisiquera estas jugando Gta san andreas! Richelle: No arruines mi fantasía!... And i feel that time's a wasted go, So where ya going to tomorrow?, And i see that these are lies to come, Would you even care?, And i feel it, And i feel it. James: Y tampoco cantes la canción de la radio X Plush de stone temple pilots -.- Richelle: Perdón!?. Se llama enafiren! -según ella se dice así- James: Se dice And i feel it! y la canción se llama plush! Richelle: Mentira! lalalalala. -con las manos en los oídos- Alisson: Déjala de todas formas no te va a hacer caso. James: oye no te había puesto Cinta?! Alisson: me lo saque mientras discutían. Richelle: Wow! tienes tanto vello que no salio con la cinta adhesiva! alisson: -gotita- ¡¡¡Que no tengo vello!!! Richelle: Vete al gaz. James: Y eso que significa!? Richelle: No lo se. Tuve un sueño en el que alguien me decia eso :z Alisson: Bueno pónganse serios! James y Richelle: -levantan la mano y ponen cara seria, la levantan de nuevo y ponen cara sonriente- Alisson: No me refería a eso! James y Richelle: y entonces a que!? Alisson: -Suspiro- ah, no importa solo sigamos. Este es solo un inicio en la gran aventura de nuestros héroes en la región Johto Richelle: Héroes? Pero... de donde? A quien hemos salvado!? Narrador: Es solo una forma de decir! Richelle: Pues que rara forma de decirlo! A no importa quieres terminar el episodio!? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... EP003: Dos tipos misteriosos Nuestros heroes estan a punto de llegar a ciudad cerezo despues de un largo camino por la ruta 29 Richelle: y si que era largo... creo que ya baje una talla! Allison: Pues yo lo dudo. Richelle: ¬¬ No me hace gracia. James: Silencio Que estoy viendo "Saint Seiya" ... NO SHIRYU!! NO USES EL ULTIMO DRAGON!!!!. thumb Allison: Esto es inevitable... Hasta en su pokegear lo ve! Richelle: Es como cuando La Princesa Serena usa el Cristal de Plata para derrotar a la Reina Beryl! James: ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?! -Llorando- Richelle: No lo se solo... -se voltea- Snif... Ahhh Princesa Serenaa~!! Pokégear de Richelle: Beryl: Que ocurre contigo Serena porque no re rindes? thumb ... Beryl: Quizá estés soñando con un bello futuro pero recuerda que el mundo ya esta manchado; es sucio... ¡y malo! Serena: No; ¡Yo tengo fe en el mundo! Beryl: Fe en el amor!?. Fe en la amistad!? Fe en la confianza mutua entre los seres humanos!?. jajajajaja -risa malévola-'' thumb ''Serena: Creo en el mundo que mis amigas intentaron proteger a costa de sus vidas. Beryl: Tonta! No puedes confiar en nada en este mundo corrupto! ... Serena: Por favor... Por favor Cristal de Plata! Hazme creer en el mundo con la misma fuerza que ellas! ... Todos: -gotita- Allison: Miren! ahí esta Ciudad Cerezo! Richelle y James: Shhh!. Estamos en algo importante! De pronto Salta un Pokémon salvaje, los Tira al piso y les quita los Pokegear Richelle y James: NOOOOO! El pokémon se va corriendo a las ciudad con los pokegear Allison: Creo que era un Scyther. -Se le abren los ojos de sobre manera y se le dilata la pupuila- Scyther, el Pokémon mantis. Sus garras son filosas como escalibur y no puede volar mucho. Este Pokémon rara vez se deja ver o capturar por su cuenta. Richelle: Que eres una pokedex?! James: -Abre su Pokedex- Pokédex: Scyther, el Pokémon mantis. Sus garras son filosas como escalibur y no puede volar mucho. Este Pokémon rara vez se deja ver o capturar por su cuenta. Todos: -Gotita- Richelle: Y ... vamos a atraparlo o no?, usemos la teletransportación de las sailors! James: Si seras estúpida, primero debes sentir su cosmos! Allison: -Gotita- Si se dan cuenta de que ninguna de esas cosas existe. Richelle y James: -Se ponen la mano en los oidos- Lalalalalala! Allison: ...Porque saben que tienen que sentir su Ki! Todos: -Rallita morada- Al rato... Richelle: y entonces esa es la razón por la que... Anciano: -Corre hacia ellos y se dirige a Richelle- Oh veo que son entrenadores nuevos, no tienen mucha mugre encima, les enseñare unas cosas que le pueden servir mucho. -Corre hacia el centro pokemon y luego se devuelve- Oh veo que no tienes unas zapatillas tratare de ir mas lento. (Quién sabe porque el viejito corría) thumb|200px Richelle: -Se le hincha una vena en la frente- James: -La detiene y Le hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza diciéndole que no lo hiciera- Empiezan a seguir al señor el cual llega al centro pokemon Anciano: Este es el centro pokemon el cual sirve para curar a sus pokemon... Richelle: CÁLLATE!! Anciano: Pero que te pasa?! Richelle: Solo esta explicando estupideces que todo el mundo sabe!! Anciano: -Rallita Morada- James: A propósito ¿Ud. no ah visto un scyther por aquí? Anciano: si lo vi, y no me vas a obligar a decirte. James: -Gotita- Allison: A no?! Anciano: No te tengo miedo! James: A no?! Anciano: A ti tampoco te tengo miedo! Richelle: A no?! Anciano: A ti si te tengo miedo. Richelle: -Saca un cuchillo de su bracier- Anciano: -Se espanta y da un paso atrás- Richelle: ¿Que le pasa? -Abre el cuchillo como si fuera un encendedor y resulto ser un labial con el cual empieza a pintar sus labios- Anciano: -Cae- Richelle: Quiero curar a mis pokemon entremos rápido. James: Pero curarlos de que?! si nisiquera haz peleado! Richelle: No lose! Déjame ser! Allison: Vamos a entrar o no? Entran al centro pokemon Enfermera joy: Hola este es el centro pokemon, nosotros curamos a los pokemon debilitados. ¿quieres que nos ocupemos de los pokemon de tu equipo?. Richelle: claro pues sino no estaría aquí. Joy: Buen punto, Muy bien ten un poco de paciencia, sera solo un momento Richelle: Pero mas vale que sea rápido, tengo lugares que visitar y pokemon que atrapar. Joy: ... gracias por esperar, misión cumplida, somos especialistas en devolver la forma a los pokemon, Vuelve cuando quieras! Richelle: No volveré cuando quiera, volveré cuando lo necesite. ---- Pilar: ... Por cierto, tienes cara de perro! :z Joy: No creo que me confundes con otra enfermera, esa es mi compañera ... joy de Esmeralda. Pilar: Ah cierto, tu eres la cara de bebé de rojo fuego! Todos: *Gotita*. Sterling: Que tal si mejor vamos a buscar al scyther? Allison: Tenemos que buscarlo rapido. Pilar: lo sé, ya esta cerca la hora en que tengo que comer! Todos: *Caen*. Luego, fuera del centro Pokemon... Pilar: Miren! ... Sterling y Allison: VISTE EL SCYTHER! Pilar: No! ... Miren allí *Apunta a una tienda* es una tienda de carnes! Cyndaquil: *Usa lanzallamas en Pilar*. Todos: *Ríen* Pilar: SI VUELVES A HACER ESO TE ENCIERRO EN EL AGUJERO! Sterling: Si sabes que no estas en la escuela de "Matilda" ... Allison: Y no eres tronchatoro. Pilar: ¬¬ Ya lose, no traigo mi agujero de bolsillo ... Todos: *Gotita*. Pilar: Y por eso, Con el agujero me referia a la Pokeball... Derrepente aparece corriendo el scyther, todos lo persiguen... Pilar: Detente schyter!... Scyther: *Lo hace* Pilar: Ataca! Scyther: sin mas ni menos lo hace. Pilar: AHHH! NO ERA LITERAL! Derrepente una rosa cayó del cielo, hacai el pie de scyther, todos miran la direccion desde donde cayó. Y aparece la musica de tuxedo mask y un tipo vestido como el junto a un Roselia. Pilar: *Gotita* Sterling: Porque te salio esa gota? Pilar: crece y lo entenderas... Sterling: soy mayor que tu! Pilar: oh! cierto. Allison: Alguien me quiere explicar lo que pasa?. Tipo Misterioso: "Una llama de pasión es digna y hermosa, sin embargo una llama que se usa para matar es terrible y espantosa" Pilar: Y... ¿¡ESO QUE SIGNIFICA!? Sterliung: Eso... ¡NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO! Pilar: ¡Ni que fuera un Magmar! ¡Es un Scyther! Tipo Misterioso: No se me ocurria nada más! no me culpen por no tener un lema! Todos: *Gotita* Scyther: (idioma pokemon: Y quien dijo que la iba a matar solo la iba a raptar para usarla de anzuelo). Pilar: Oye y a todo esto ... Quien eres? Tipo Misterioso: Eso amiga ... es informacion clasificada. Pilar: a mi se me hace que eres un Tuxedo Mask chanta... Tipo Misterioso: QUE TE PASA EL TRAJE ES ORIGINAL! Todos: *Gotita*. Sterling: no es mi intension interrumpir su discusion pero ... Sterling y Allison: Quien es Tuxedo mask?! Pilar y Sujeto: SACRILEGIO! *O* Scyther: (Conversando con Cyndaquil) Oye quien es ese sujeto? Cyndaquil: No lo se pero esa Roselia es muy Linda! *Ojos de Corazon* <3 Scyther: *Gotita* Mientras todos estaban discutiendo sterling se acerca silenciosamente a scyther y le tira una PokeBall... pero esta golpea a scyther enfurenciendolo. Sterling: *Se acerca a scyther con un pastel* Lo quieres? Scyther: *Se acerca con ojos brillantes* Entonces allison empuja a sterling no a proposito haciendolo tirar el pastel el cual cayó en la cara de scyther Totodile: *Le lame la cara a scyther*. Sterling: *Gotita* *Se le enciende una bombilla en la cabeza* *Le lanza una pokeball a scyther atrapandolo*. Todos: *Gotita*. Allison: Y todo eso solo para lanzar una pokeball y recuperar los pokegear?! Sterling y Pilar: Pues si. Todos: *Rien*. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... EP004: Nueva inspiracion, nueva aspiracion Es un bello dia en ciudad cerezo, nuestros heroes se encuentran en el centro pokemon, Pilar insistia en decirle a la enfermera Joy que tenia cara de Perro... Pilar: ... y no haz pensado en ir a un cirujano plastico o algo por el estilo? Joy: *Gotita* pero si todas las enfermeras somos iguales *Le muestra una foto* Pilar: No mira, *Apunta* esta tiene cara de bebe, esta tiene cabeza de Sandia, tu tienes cara de Perro entre otros... El centro pokemon estaba casi vacio solo habia un grupo de entrenadores mas en otra mesa... Pilar: *Se va a sentar, cuando de pronto ve postres en la mesa de al lado* *O* *se los come* Sterling y Alisson: *Gotita* Chansey se acerca junto a joy a las mesas para ofrecer comida... Alisson: Yo quiero una ensalada! Pilar: para que si igual vas a engordar!? Alisson: ¬¬ *Rayita Morada* Sterling: Yo quierooooooooooo... Todos: DECIDE RAPIDO! Sterling: eh eh eeewh! estoy indeciso! la chica de la otra mesa habló ???: Eso sonó como un Slowpoke... ???2: No seas boba lola, un slowpoke es Eeehw, no Eeeewh. ¬¬ Pilar: Bueno yo quiero... Una pechuga de pollo, un higado de res, un pedazo de cerdo y una pierna de Pavo!...uh! tambien quiero una coca de 5 litros! Sterling y Alisson: ESO NO EXISTE! Pilar: SI LO HACE! Joy: Emmm.. esta bien vere si me queda. Pilar: Mas te vale! o si no... te hare mi saeta Llameante de Pilar!! Todos: *Gotita* ???: Oye me podrias dar un poco a lo que llege tu orden? Pilar: Quien eres tu? ???: Mi nombre es Bernardita pero odio que me llamen asi asique todos me dicen Tita. Pilar: Aaaah. Bueno yo soy una Sailor Entrenadora, que lucha por las medallas y el liston. Soy Sailor Pilar!. Y te castigare en el nombre de Pueblo Primavera. Todos: *Gotita* Sterling: Bueno me presento. Yo soy... EL CIGNUS HYOG... digo Sterling! Tita: *infla la cara >:8* Ya se! *bombilla* Formo parte de una nueva era, soy una Sailor Scout... que ama el pollo frito! soy Sailor Tita y atacare tu Filete!. Pilar: *O* (Que gran lema! Imposible que sea mejor que el mio! Kyaaaaa! >w<) Allison: Yo soy Allison, y tu quien eres? Brandon: Pues yo... Soy Brandon *hace movimiento de James (BTR serie)* thumb Tita: Eso no es de algun Anime, no sirve. Brandon: Ya sé, callate. Era necesario Tita: ¬¬ Brandon: ... Yo... Soy la esperanza del universo. Soy la respuesta a todas los Teddiursa que lloran por la paz. Soy protector de Cleffas. Soy luz en la obscuridad. Soy verdad. ¡Aliado de las pokeball! ¡Tu peor pesadilla!. Pilar: ... *ojos brillosos* ERES CHIBI-CHIBI!? Tita: ... Esa es la luz de la esperanza no de la obscuridad. :S Luis: ...Yo... No tengo un lema de ninguna serie. T-T Todos: NO SON SERIES, SON REALES! Luis: ¬¬ si claro... Bueno soy Luis y listo. Tita: *facepalm* Tenia que ser... -.- Brandon: A ver... *busca en un cuaderno y habla muy rapido* Que te parece... Soy una entrenador pokémon que lucha contra el equipo Rocket, Brandon Star Maker ha llegado. "Yo jamás... ¡Perdonaré a los que trabajan para J. ¡Lucho por el alto mando!. ¡Soy el Gran Sankon!" *lanza el cuaderno* NO SIRVEE! D: FUUUUUUU! Quien escribio esto? No tiene sentido :S Yo estoy loco :X Tita: Bueno nose ustedes pero yo quiero pasar a comer mi pollo frito. Pilar: *Con la boca llena* Yo ya me adelante! >:8 Todos: *tres puntos en un dialogo sobre la cabeza de todos* Sterling: *O* consome! yo no pedi esto!, no sirve de nada :c *Lo prueba* esta caliente! :C Polvo de diamante! En eso entra un tipo al centro pokemon, y a primera instancia tita creyo que se trataba de una chica ¿?: Eh, tu eres Pilar? Pilar: ... Te importa!? ¿?: Te reto a una batalla pokémon! Tita: EH PORQUE A ELLA Y A MI NO!? YO LLEVO MAS DE UN AÑO MAS QUE ELLA ENTRENANDO! D:.< SOLO MIOS PERRO ESTUPIDO! M: ¿Acabas de llamarme perro? Sterling: -Dirigiendose a todos- No lo tomen personal si se lo dice a cualquiera.. >_